


The Key

by Mozartsgirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartsgirl/pseuds/Mozartsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve, all alone, locked together with a brand-new pair of handcuffs. And did I mention Tony's lost the key? What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

Captain America, as old-fashioned as he was, was as much of a role model to children as he ever was. As a result, Captain America was not easily fooled. Captain America did not get angry at his friends. Captain America did not swear.

  
Steve Rogers, on the other hand, was an easy target. He was frequently furious with Tony Stark. And Hell yes, he swore.

  
The captain was indulging in a loud, angry, paint-peeling, curse fest. Tony Stark cowered with a guilty smirk as far away from Steve as he could manage.

  
“Damn you! Damn you and your smug face and your damn inventions and your damn face!”

  
“You damned my face twice,” grinned Tony. “Spend a lot of time looking at me, don’t you?”

  
“JARVIS!”

  
“What can I do for you, Sir?” intoned JARVIS.

  
Steve tried to keep his voice down, but it was quite the effort. “You know where this asshole hid the key?”

  
“I’m afraid not, Sir. Mister Stark did not hide the key. To use one of Doctor Banner’s favorite endearments: ‘The idiot lost it.’”

  
“Hey!” protested Tony. “That’s not an endearment!”

  
“Doctor Banner seems to think it is. Who am I to argue with a learned man?”

  
Tony stood up straight and gave his best indignant face. “JARVIS, your motherboard’s a whore!”

  
“Very good, Sir. Apologies, Captain Rogers.”

  
Steve sighed and collapsed on the couch, dragging Tony down with him. “If I have to call Phil to bring a jewelry saw or something...”

  
“No. No Agent and no jewelry cutters,” growled Tony. “It took me forever to make these things. You’d have to knock me out first, and I’m in good shape and practically sweating Red Bull.”

  
“Difficult but not impossible.”

  
After three minutes of pout-faced silence on Tony’s part, Steve leaned back and inspected the cold metal band that circled his wrist. Emblazoned with “Stark Industries, sleek and shiny and without a scratch, and connected by a long cord to the matching one on Tony’s wrist.

  
“Don’t suppose there’s any chance we could slip our hands out of them?” asked Steve.

  
Tony gave him a long-suffering glance. “That’s what I was trying to show you. You can’t.”

  
Steve grasped the cuff with his left hand and tried to pull his hand out, squashing his hand in as tightly as he could. The cuff actually tightened around his wrist. It squeezed tighter and tighter until Steve couldn’t hold it anymore and let his hand relax.

  
“Ow.”

  
“Told ya so.”

  
There was more silence. Steve looked over at Tony, who had one arm over his chest and the other as close to his body as it would go. His face was drawn and his eyes were downcast. Steve’s heart sank.

  
“Tell me about them,” he said.

  
“I tried. You didn’t listen.”

  
Steve tried again. “You didn’t tell me what the cord is made of. Is it mesh?”

  
Tony shrugged his shoulders. “It’s tensile spider-web cable from Oscorp. Peter turned me on to it. Works great.”

  
“Cool.” Steve looked at his wrist again, then back at Tony. He reached his free hand up and took Tony’s shoulder, kneading gently. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

  
Tony leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to lock you in them. I just wanted to show you the cool thing I made them do.”

  
“You talk like a five year old when you’re upset,” smiled Steve. “But you’re right, it is cool.” Tony snuggled further into Steve’s arms as Steve brought his hand to Tony’s hair.

  
“Forgive me?”

  
“Sure, Cap.”

  
Tony looked up with puppy eyes, and Steve couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips.

  
“Hey.”

  
Tony smiled at last. “Love you.”

  
“Love you, too.”

 

Steve caressed Tony’s face and moved his hand lower. Tony’s face cracked into an ear-splitting grin as Steve reached down and...

  
“Tony, how did you lose the key in your underwear?”


End file.
